Headphones may include active noise reduction, also known as active noise control (ANC). Generally, noise reduction may be classified as feedback noise reduction or feedforward noise reduction or a combination thereof. In a feedback noise reduction system, a microphone is positioned in an acoustic path that extends from a noise source to the ear of a user. A speaker is positioned between the microphone and the noise source. Noise from the noise source and anti-noise emitted from the speaker are collected by the microphone and, based on the residual noise thereof, the anti-noise is controlled to reduce the noise from the noise source. In a feedforward noise reduction system, a microphone is positioned between the noise source and the speaker. The noise is collected by the microphone, is inverted in phase and is emitted from the speaker to reduce the external noise. In a combined feedforward/feedback (hybrid) noise reduction system, a first microphone is positioned in the acoustic path between the speaker and the ear of the user. A second microphone is positioned in the acoustic path between the noise source and the speaker and collects the noise from the noise source. The output of the second microphone is used to make the transmission characteristic of the acoustic path from the first microphone to the speaker the same as the transmission characteristic of the acoustic path along which the noise from the noise source reaches the user's ear. The speaker is positioned between the first microphone and the noise source. The noise collected by the first microphone is inverted in phase and emitted from the speaker to reduce the external noise. It is desired to improve the known headphones in order to reduce the noise emitted by a multiplicity of noise sources from a multiplicity of directions.